


Dr headcanons

by Random_Fangirl_0w0



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: F/F, Gen, Human Monokuma (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Multi, good monokuma, headcannons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Fangirl_0w0/pseuds/Random_Fangirl_0w0
Summary: Just me ranting about my headcanons, sad and funny
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, Kurotoshiro Kichiro/Yanagi Kei, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

Hey,first chapter and ii think that nagito would have the irrational fear of trash and that there might be a person inside of the bags, and i am gonna write a quick drabble for it

P.O.V. :Hajime  
"what the fuck."  
I say this as i see nagito, curled up in a ball, crying, and surrounded in trash  
"What in the EVERLIVING FUCK happened?"  
"I thought someone was in there..."He says, still sobbing

Its trash, ik but i think that is vagley what would happen.

Also,Hates cars because his dog died in a car crash

~~Is a gay bottom that could never top, or be straight~~


	2. kokichi hc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just me ranting more

Kokichi is DEATHLY claustrophobic, so his death was practically torture for him.

Also, hates pigs, and finds them dirty because he is a germaphobe.

(hates germs of any type, but will have a messy room)

so i can imagine him calling miu a pig because he finds both dirty-


	3. Kokichi headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More ranting

I think kokichi's scarf is a blanket he used to keep himself warm,(was homeless before the game but weathered it,as he and his gang used tents and sleeping bags)

Also,he and Kirumi knew of echother before the killing game,(her being Prime minister and him being leader of a problematic prank group)

~~also Is a gay bottom that could never top, or be straight~~

finds every guy in the killing game attractive,so when he first woke up he had a bit of a gay panic.

Also,if he ever were executed,he would be executed for breaking the rules of taking the execution for gonta.


	4. Kokichi headcanon 2

Kokichi's hair tips change depending on what phanta he drinks

Also,wanted to take the execution for gonta. was crying at every execution but quickly upwrigted himself after

Also, his parents were abusive and died in a fire,thus whenever he got hit he would freeze up and when he was being choked by maki, he was on the verge of tears.


	5. Some character sexuality hc (Suprize,most of them are gay)

Kokichi-Gay,Male

Shuichi-Bi,Male

Kaito-pan,Male

tenko-lesbian,Female

himiko-lesbian,Female

Kaede-Pan,Female

Rantaro-Bi,Male

Korekiyo-Pan,Trans man (FtM)

K1B0-Pan,Non-binairy(Lets you call them whatever pronouns you want, people prefer male ones)

Maki-Bi,Female

Miu-Pan,Female

Ryoma-Straight,Male

Gonta-Pan,Male

Angie-Straight,Female

Kirumi -pan, female


	6. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letting you guys know

I will be putting this book on hiatus for about a week or slightly more.I am having exams so I will not be posting :/

Sorry!

(*3*)/

* * *

-RandomFangirl


	7. Announcement 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back bitches

Yeah- I'm back 

Also,please comment more! I love reading and replying to comments

Also, teruteru has a massive ding-dong.


	8. Monokuma hc's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My fav hobby is anti-villainizing villain's. NOT JUNKO.

Was once a human teenager, the ultimate tailor. but was kidnaped and experimented on (So, junko did not control monokuma, human monokuma did)

Monokuma is gae like most of my hc's.

Also dated a guy before he went "missing" and at some point after drv3 the boyfriend ended up in a killing game as well and swayed monokuma way from despair. (human monokuma survived the explosion and continued the killing games, brainwashing a new mastermind every time and was the real one )

<http://aminoapps.com/p/sind57>

Side boyfie pic

<http://aminoapps.com/p/5edh4y>

Also, monokuma has nightmares of the people that were killed in the killing game's spirits are executing and killing him the way they were executed/killed

his real name is Kurotoshiro kichiro , and his boyfriend's name was Yanagi Kei. and yanagi hated monokuma at first because he thought it was the mastermind mocking him because Kurotoshiro had monokuma as a spirit animal.

Also, Kurotoshiro is 127cm(4'2),could knit+sew well ,and was missing for about 11 and a half years before he was reunited with Yanagi who is 193 cm (6'4)


	9. Danganronpa random boys butt size guide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah.

_**Flat** _

_Hajigae Hajimeme_

**_Avarage_ **

_shuichi shyhara_

_Rantarhoe amameme_

**_Above Avarage_ **

_korekieo shingucci_

_NEKUMAROU NEDI_

**_Dump truck(LARGEST BUTTS)_ **

KOKICHI OMA

NAGITO KOMAEA


	10. Chapter 10

Nagito and kokichi were cousins, and nagito cried when he found out kokichi died

Also,kokichi practically raised the WOH before sending them off in their own regimend for towa city,but was kidnapped and once he found out what the woh did he cried in his room,feeling weak because he was unable to stop it.


	11. Chapter 11

Quick reminder that I have a bad drabble book as a base for books,and please make the books for me so I can read them! I also love critiques because I know there is something wrong with the stuff,it sucks-


	12. Nagito headcannon

Nagi-boy is almost as clumsy as mikan, cuz of his luck and gets into emparrasing situations often (shirt riding up, water getting spilled on dress shirt causing it to be sheen, falling with ass in air, falling on top of people in embarrassing positions). Has fallen on izaru, hajime, and other male students alot-


	13. People who are popular in the fandom who deserved their deaths

Junko, Celeste, Miu, Sayaka, Jin. Junko cause mass genocide because she was “bored”, Celeste can die in a fire for all I care.. oh wait. If miu had not tried to kill anyone, she likely wot have survived the game. Sayaka was annoying and likely committed suicide, but we were not able to tell because of the lack of cameras in the bathroom. Also jin kirigiri was a asshole and deserved his fate, and worse.


	14. Characters that deserve better

Kokichi,nagito. They both sacrificed their life to save their peers, only for it to be wasted and drawn off by the survivors.


	15. Boring/annoying characters

Chaiki is boring   
Gonta is annoying   
Sayaka is annoying   
Junko is on my shit list, it’s on sight.


End file.
